


Comfort

by Lunarlila



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Lactation, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: She knows what he wants and what he needs.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Kudos: 33





	Comfort

It's either late or quite early either way the bedroom is in complete darkness. The rain that had soothed her to sleep hours is what had woken her with much heavier thuds on the rooftop. Madelyn can just about see out of bedroom window. She watches the trees shudder under the force of the storm.

She had always loved storms, the sights and sounds. Nature's violent streak lashing out. 

The turbulent weather has been enjoyable for her, but has made Homelander restless. He tosses and turns beside her, never in one position long until eventually he settles on his side facing her. His eyes half closed, a scowl on his face that looks kinda cute through the faint moonlight streaming through her bedroom window.

Madelyn quietly sits up, puts her pillows behind her back. Takes two from his side of the bed and places them on her left side, bends her right knee to make a sort of cradle in her lap for him. She knows how to soothe him when he's like this.

She leans over, gently rubs the back of his head and shoulders. A pair of sleepy eyes look up at her, a half smile spreads across his face and she can't stop herself smiling down at him.

In his half asleep state he takes usual position, instinct and familiarity driving him.

His arms wrap her waist, he nuzzles at her shirt. She knows what he wants, but more importantly what he needs. Madelyn finishes arranging the pillows, tucks the blanket around him. Cradles his head with her right and lifts her shirt above her breasts. Before it is even half way off, he's trying to latch. Patience was never one of his strong points.

"Hang on sweetheart. It's okay, I'll be ready in a moment," Madelyn reassures, her voice warm and gentle. 

She pulls the rest of her way off and sets it aside, in his more desperate states he doesn't let her take her shirt off. He'll tear it and she's lost count of the amount shirts he's ruined.

Madelyn's attention is fully back on him, she leans in slightly. With one quick movement, he has pulled her nipple into his mouth and started to try and suckle.

"Shh shh shh, slow down baby. I'm not going anywhere," Madelyn promises. He takes a deep breath, the erratic sucking slows. She feels his mouth open wider, lips relax as he calms down enough to properly latch. 

These few moments are always the most difficult for him, the short time between beginning to suckle and the milk beginning to flow frustrates him. There is nothing Madelyn can do about it.

The letdown happens soon but never soon enough. His expression part desperation, part pleading, he instinctively nuzzles her breast and gently pull back without breaking the latch.

She can feel that his is getting some milk but it will be a few more seconds before her milk flows freely. At last, she feels the tingling sensation begin deep in her chest. The muscles in her breast began to relax as her body senses and then reacts to the hungry mouth at her chest.

"There you go baby, Good boy," Madelyn tells him lovingly.

When he gets his first full draw of milk, she feels him sigh. The whole ordeal is only a minute or two but for him it seems to take hours. The first few suckles are strong as he draws in as much as he can while breathing in before swallowing and breathing back out. 

It is as if he has to reassure himself that the milk is there and the first few small sips were not a tease. One more push inward with his nose and pull with his bottom jaw and the rest of his body begins to relax. Madelyn loves when he is like this.

She loves that little nuzzle. Madelyn has asked him about it before, but Homelander doesn't even know he does it. It's something of hardwired instinct.

He pulls his arm from around her back and rests it on her left breast. This action always makes her smile. She's sure it is simply a feeling of comfort but it is as though he is worried the left one might leave while he is nursing on the right. She doesn't mind whatever the reason is. Her hand reaches down, squeezes his. Reassuring him that this is okay, the milk is for him and she's not about to snatch it away from him.

He lets out a content sigh. 

She tucks the blanket around him again as far as she reaches without leaning her body away. He is an adult in reality but in her arms he is small and requires her vigilance. Madelyn need to protect him, care for him in these beautiful moments are so strong.


End file.
